tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Stu Pidface
Stu Pidface '''is a heavily insane TF2 Freak created by YouTube User LEtheCreator. Appearance and Personality Stu's body is of a deformed RED Heavy, being much slimmer than the average one, and always possesses bizarre expressions on his face. He wears a pair of Summer Shades, and he is often seen smoking a cigarette. Mr. Pidface is completely random in both actions and words. Weird and unpredictable, he's usually shouting nonsense, as well as doing nonsense. Wherever he goes, he is accompanied by strange sound effects. He appears to be a friend of Ninjineer's, as he is sometimes seen hanging out with him and assisting him. However, because he is completely insane and unpredictable, he's likely to do things that are destructive to him and his friends, always with a smile on his face. Powers and Abilities Stu Pidface's abilities defy all logic and explanation. There seems to be no limit to what he is capable of doing. He can fly, teleport, fit inside tiny containers, summon objects from thin air (ranging from miscellaneous props, to people, to mountains of explosives), expand any part of his body, eat anything, make things spontaneously combust, turn people into inanimate objects, stick to any surface, lift and throw things many times his own size, defy gravity, and much more. However, because there's no way of knowing what goes on in his head, it's hard to tell how many of these feats he does on purpose or actually knows how to do on a whim. Also, his durability fluctuates randomly. He might get caught in a nuclear explosion and not even flinch, but then get hit in the head with something like, say, a toy of some variety, and collapse (more than likely announcing his death by saying "Dead" or something to that effect). It's hardly surprising when he gets himself killed multiple times a day just by doing idiotic things. Quotes *"That slaps me on the butt." *"Dick! ...heheheh... dick... IS FUNNY'!" *"My fists! They are made of flesh!" *"I will kill you with bear!" *"Shh. Sasha...is POOH-PING!" *"The **** you feel? It is moist and delicious." *"Scout is dead. NAIESH!" *"Everyone! Come! Stand on Scout! *"Never... NEVER... make me sexy!" *"ENTIRE WORLD IS STUPID!" *"Everyone! Friendship is Magic...is not '''that' GOOD!" *"I am very DEAD!" Trivia *Stu was not originally a TF2 Freak; he was created for a video which followed a fad/meme where a deformed face spoke nonsensical, sexual-related speech in front of a black screen. After his success, his creator turned Stu into a full-fledged TF2 Freak. *With his virtually limitless abilities, Stu Pidface might be (in theory) one of the most powerful Freaks in existence. However, due to his sheer incompetence, he's not nearly as much of a threat as he potentially could be. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *slightly provocative heavy.wut *Stu Pidface Transforms into a Slot Machine *stu_pidface's_flatulent_extravaganza.egg *The Appallingly Late Golden Sword Collab Entry By the community *Stu Pidface thinks Karate Sniper's Pupil is Baby *Slightly Provocative Heavy (Gmod Edition) *Smeulecksual_spaps_meets_strange_hoovie_dot_sus (Gmod Edition) (cameo) *Stu-pid times with Soljah *Rawbaw Tsheekun (cameo) Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Goofballs Category:Heavies Category:Idiots Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by LE-the-Creator Category:Mood-swingers Category:Reality-warpers Category:RED Team